rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
TP-2 POW Armor
|-|R-Type Final= POW Armor is an essential part of any R-Type mission, as it is the only battlefield support a pilot will see, apart from wingmen. The TP-2 POW Armor is a storage unit created by the Space Corps that contains Missiles, Bit Devices, Speed Ups, and Laser Crystals. It consists of a silver pod with a colored forward-facing canopy. It's a bipedal ship, capable of both atmospheric and interstellar flight, though the leg parts are tucked away during flight. A variant of POW Armor allows it to function normally underwater. Though it's friendly, POW Armor often gives a point reward when destroyed, along with the release of it's cargo. POW Armor continues its role as a support craft, but is again available for active duty by pilots. It can be unlocked by logging 30 minutes of general flight time after obtaining the TP-1 Scope Duck. Description: ' ''Mobile Container A miniature mobile cargo unit, developed to move weapons and supplies. A sturdy top and nimble handling led to its widespread deployment. POW Armor D is a POW Armor that has been exposed to another dimension, taking on a wireframe appearance. '''Armaments: Force * Needle Force Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit OR * 2 x Shadow Bit Missile * 2 x Enhanced Homing Missile OR * 1 x Scatter Bomb OR * 1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Bydo Cannon Vulcan: Standard Vulcan mk. 1 As A Enemy: ' '''Bydo Lab: ' POW Armor * Class: Humankind * Designation: POW * HP Level: 1 * Location: Metropolis Quietus, Twisted Ecology, Forest Watchdog, Floating Graves, The Bydo... Unmanned transport made to carry crystals made from Force energy. The crystals are not a target for the Bydo, so POW Armor are never attacked. Amphibious POW Armor * Class: Humankind * Designation: POW * HP Level: 1 * Location: Metropolis Quietus, Twisted Ecology, Deserted Lab POW Armor with underwater booster and legs. Can operate at depths of up to 1000 meters. Space POW Armor * Class: Humankind * Designation: POW * HP Level: 1 * Location: Dimension 26, Floating Graves, The Bydo..., Wherever Deep space version of the POW Armor. The limbs are now vernier, and it can operate in parallel dimensions. POW Armor D * Class: Bydo * Designation: POW? * HP Level: 1 * Location: Anti-Space POW Armor left in this dimension by some kind of accident. It appears strange, but is fundamentally the same. |-|R-Type Delta=The POW Armor continues to serve as a support craft, but in a unique move was refitted to be used in combat. It proves to serve well in this additional role. Unlike the other ships in this mission, it lacks a "B-Energy" quantifier. 'Armaments: ' Force * Though the POW Armor is shown using the Bydo Force, but with the Needle Force's loadout. Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit Missile * 2 x Enhanced Homing Missile Wave Cannon * Bydo Cannon |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= Combining its roles in previous missions, the POW Armor is playable as a support craft. It's equipped with basic weaponry and the ability to duplicate itself, but it won't last long in direct combat. The Bydo use an infected version of this unit. '''Description: POW Armor ''TP-02C POW-Armor -Resupply Craft-'' Module capable of resupplying and refueling ally units. Occupy-capable and fitted with a decoy function. HP: 90 ACE HP: 106 Fuel: 100 Radar: 2 Speed: 3 Evade: 25% Installations: Occupier Fuel Tank Decoy Enabled Requirements Directive 1 80 Solonium Armaments: POW Armor |-|R-Type 1+2+3= '' First appearance of the POW Armor. A non-combatant, but nonetheless essential to a pilot's survival.'' At first developed for cargo shipping, the POW Armor became involved in the Bydo war directly later on, with pilots requesting its use in direct combat. Description: ' * Model name: TP02 "Pow Armor" POW Armor * Length: 14.8m * Height: 18.6m (when fully extended) * Width: 14.1m * Weight: 12.0t ''Compact transportation container for conveying energy for "Force" improvement, missile weapons, etc. A strong/flexible machine utilized for many purposes. Was reported that a POW unit damaged in a Bydo attack turned on friendly forces. 'Parts: ' * Container Part: Designed to store shipping materials or other items. Not capable of holding much weight, but is very durable because of its spherical armor. In one case the front of the unit was converted to a cockpit allowing it to be used as a weapon. * Bania Legs: Legs allow for both walking and flight. Machines equipped with perfect bania are able to maneuver in space. '''R-Type II POW Armor-V2 changes color depending on it's cargo. This change will be reflected in a few future titles. Super R-Type As in R-Type II, blue canopied POW Armor denotes a Laser Crystal and a red canopy denotes any other powerup. R-Type III: The Third Lightning As in R-Type II, the POW Armor's color changes depending on it's cargo. Trivia *POW Armor has gone through a small number of name changes, including POW Shuttle from the Game Boy version. A space satellite called the Pow Box, also serves an similar purpose in R-Type Leo only.Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:R-Type II Category:R-Type III: The Third Lightning Category:R-Type Delta Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2 Category:Enemies In R-Type 1